It is known to provide a mirror assembly at an exterior portion of a vehicle. The reflective element may be an electrochromic reflective element having an electrochromic medium sandwiched between front and rear substrates coated with electrically conductive coatings, whereby, when powered, the transmissivity of the reflective element is varied. Typically, electrical connection to the conductive coatings is provided via soldering to clips that clip onto an edge portion of the respective substrate.